1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating casing structure, and particularly relates to a heat-dissipating casing structure for transmitting heat from a heat-generating element to a casing through a heat pipe in order to increase the heat-dissipating area.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the computer industry has developed the processing velocity of electronic devices (such as computers) has become faster and faster, subsequently the heat generated by the CPU has also increased. In order to dissipate the heat from the heat source to the external environment, a heat-dissipating device and a fan are usually used to help dissipate the heat.
A known heat-dissipating module includes a heat pipe that has a first side and a second side. The first side of the heat pipe connects to a heat-conducting block that is disposed on a heat-generating element for absorbing heat from the heat-generating element. The second side of the heat pipe is disposed on a casing. Hence, the heat from the heat-generating element is transmitted to the casing and is dissipated into the air. In the assembly process, the first side and the second side of the heat pipe are welded or adhered to the heat-conductive block and the casing, respectively.
However, because the first side and the second side of the heat pipe are respectively welded or adhered to the heat-conductive block and the casing, the assembly process is difficult. Moreover, the heat pipe of the heat-conductive block cannot be replaced.